


7 Things I Love About You

by JAJAngmyeon



Series: uju's crumbs collection [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #HOWOOnderlandFicFest, #HWFF, Alternate Universe - Idols, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, original child character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAngmyeon/pseuds/JAJAngmyeon
Summary: “Papa, how about 7 things you love about Daddy?”Soonyoung knitted his brows. “I think 7 isn’t enough tho, baby universe.”Uju and Soonyoung make a PowerPoint presentation for Jihoon on his birthday.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: uju's crumbs collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022893
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97
Collections: HOWOOnderland Fic Fest





	7 Things I Love About You

**Author's Note:**

> — fluff ❤️  
> — "happy birthday, jihoon" fic part 2~  
> — DISCLAIMER: everything in this is FICTIONAL. while referenced to some happenings irl, none of this is real, oki?  
> — many many thanks to nica for helping me with the slides ❤️  
> — ohhhh, and part 1 is posted on soonyoung's birthday. the scenes are kinda connected sooooo yeah~ 
> 
> P.S. unofficial admin entry for HOWOOnderland Fic Fest. i would like to thank my co-admins for letting me be part of this wonderful Woozi birthday project.

“Papa, why is Daddy not home yet?” 

Soonyoung looked at the time and shook his head. He looked at the food they finished making on the table then sighed. He patted the little boy beside him and smiled. “Uju, Daddy is still working. He’ll be home soon.” 

Uju put both his hands on his waist and pouted. “What do workaholic means? Is Pledis _ahjussi_ overworking him again?” 

Soonyoung pinched his cheeks. “Aigoo, you really look like your Dad when you do that. And nope, Pledis _ahjussi_ is not overworking him.” He bent down to pick his son up. “Dad is just a workaholic.” 

“Workaholic?” 

“Hmm, just like me. I’m _Uju-holic_.” Soonyoung said as he kissed Uju on his cheeks. 

Uju crossed his arms and pouted even more. “Papa is a liar! You are _Uji-holic_ tho!” 

Soonyoung gasped, then booped the little boy’s nose. “Who says I can’t be both?” 

Soonyoung and Uju sat on the couch while waiting for Jihoon to come home. They were just sitting there in silence when Soonyoung looked at Uju only to be surprised the other was already looking at him. The father and son tandem was having a staring contest for about a minute. 

“Want to do something else for Daddy’s birthday?” They spoke at the same time. 

They were back to staring at the ceiling thinking of what else to do for Jihoon’s birthday when the little boy suddenly stood up while clapping his hands excitedly.

“Papa! How about 7 things you love about Daddy?” 

Soonyoung knitted his brows. “Seven? Hmm… Will it be enough tho? I have like… 101 reasons I love about your Dad.” 

“Then let’s make a list of the things we love about Daddy!” Uju suggested and Soonyoung’s eyes shone with delight. 

“Wow, did Jihoon and I just give this world a genius? You’re a genius, Uju.” Soonyoung said while his mouth formed an O in amazement because of his little son’s idea.

“Well, I’m Lee Jihoon’s son after all.” Uju shrugged. 

Soonyoung pouted. “Don’t forget you are Kwon Soonyoung’s son too.” 

The next thing Soonyoung did is take the laptop he rarely even uses out of Jihoon and him’s room. 

“What’s the password again?” Soonyoung scratched his head. 

Uju started pressing some numbers on the keyboard and the PC opened. Soonyoung slow-clapped watching his son do that.

It took them a few minutes before they were able to find Powerpoint. And when they did, they started making a list of the things they love about Jihoon. 

“You’ll guide me, right, Papa?” Uju asked as he started putting some stuff on the first slide. 

Soonyoung coolly shrugged. “Of course, baby universe, technology and I are the best of friends.” He quirked his eyebrows. 

“Okay Papa, what’s the first thing you love about Daddy?” 

Soonyoung tried to think. “ _I love that he’s a genius.”_

__

🌌🌌🌌

Soonyoung went inside the practice room and saw that the atmosphere was kinda down. He wanted to lighten up the mood but the saying is true. For you to spread happiness, you have to pour some on yours too. So how? How can he lighten up the atmosphere when he knew exactly why his other members looked so down? 

This morning, the CEO called Seungcheol, Jihoon, and Soonyoung to his office. Being the eldest and longest trainees at that time, they were given the responsibility to look after the younger ones and to communicate with the company about their co-trainees’ concerns. 

But that morning… the CEO gave them the worst possible news about their future. 

“Your debut might be pushed off a little bit more. The company… is currently short of funds. We’re currently looking for options to produce your debut album… but right now, I’m afraid our only option is to delay your debut a bit more.” 

That struck Soonyoung like lightning. Not only him but everyone on the team sacrificed their youth for this dream. For him, it’s the only thing going on with his life. So, to be told that your debut date would be delayed more for how many times already, he’s suddenly afraid of the bleak future ahead of them. 

Soonyoung sat down on one corner of the practice room. Jihoon and Wonwoo are there, both busy with something on Wonwoo’s iPad. He felt a presence beside him. It’s Chan, looking more tired than he usually is. 

Soonyoung ruffled the younger’s hair. “Go to sleep, Chan. It’s 10 PM.” He roamed his eyes around the green practice room that’s been his home for a few years now. Most of the members are already lying down on the floor, either sleeping or just staring at the ceiling. 

“Hyung, if I practice until 3 in the morning, we’ll debut, right? We’re gonna debut sooner if I work harder, right?” Chan asked, no playfulness laced in his voice. 

To be very honest, Soonyoung didn’t know either. This is not the first time their company delayed their debut but when it happened multiple times already, it’s a pill that gets harder and harder to swallow. 

“Of course, we’ll debut, Chan. The world needs to see Seventeen’s very talented Lee Chan.” 

Chan gave him a huge smile before he went to the corner to practice a dance routine again. 

Soonyoung lay down and after a few minutes, he found himself drifting off to sleep because of too much exhaustion. When his eyes fluttered open again, he was surprised when he saw no one in the practice room. 

“I told them to go home.” 

Soonyoung was startled when someone spoke. When he sat up, he saw Jihoon still busy doing something on Wonwoo’s iPad. 

“Why are you still here?” 

Jihoon didn’t spare Soonyoung a glance. “I’m still trying to study something. And besides, I don’t want to wake you up when you look so tired.” 

Soonyoung just watched Jihoon do more stuff on Wonwoo’s iPad. He scooted closer and saw that Jihoon was playing something like a band game on the device. He couldn’t understand why the other was too serious about what he’s doing. He remembered Jihoon didn’t even flinch when the CEO talked to them earlier. 

“Do you think we’ll ever debut, Jihoon?” 

Jihoon stopped what he’s doing and gave Soonyoung a look. “Why are you asking me that when you already answered Chan about that earlier?” 

Soonyoung bitterly smiled. “To be honest, I don’t know, Jihoon. I feel like I’m losing hope.” He answered truthfully. “I’m afraid. This is the only thing going on in my life right now, Ji. What if–” 

Jihoon didn’t allow him to finish what he’s saying. He suddenly stood up and held his hand out for Soonyoung to take. “Come with me to the rooftop for a moment.” 

Soonyoung didn’t know why Jihoon was suddenly asking him to go to the rooftop with him at 2 in the morning. But nevertheless, he went with him. 

“What are we doing here?” 

Jihoon took off one of the earphones and put it on Soonyoung’s ear which made the other startled. Then, the next thing Soonyoung knew, Jihoon was playing an unfamiliar song and they were both listening to it as the cold breeze on the rooftop of their company hugged both of them. 

When the song finished, Jihoon looked at Soonyoung expectantly. “What do you think?” 

“The song is catchy. It makes me want to dance even if it’s just a minute long.” Soonyoung saw Jihoon’s smile grow wider. “But what song is it? I haven’t heard this before.” 

Jihoon smiled at him. In the past years that he’s with this Busan guy, he hasn’t seen him this happy. “This is _my_ song.” 

“Your...song?” Soonyoung asked, confused. 

“Kwon Soonyoung.” 

“Hmm?” 

“What do you think of me producing our group’s songs?” 

🌌🌌🌌

_“I love that he’s not just a genius but someone who never gives up too. That your heart automatically goes to him no matter what he does.”_

Uju clapped his hands excitedly while jumping up and down. “Wow, Daddy is indeed a genius!” 

Soonyoung smiled proudly. “He really is, baby universe.”

“What’s next? What’s next?” Uju tugged Soonyoung’s shirt excitedly. “I want to know more reasons why you love Daddy.” 

“Put these pictures first, Uju. Your Daddy will like it.” 

“Okay, okay. – Should I put more tigers on the border?” 

Soonyoung nodded then smiled when he thought of the next reason. 

“I love how he knows me very well.” 

🌌🌌🌌

“Hoshi hyung, why are you grinning like that? It’s scary.” Seungkwan said as he watched Soonyoung staring at his phone in front of Jihoon’s studio. They just finished their fansign and most of the kids went back to the company to do some stuff. 

Well, Jihoon obviously went back to his studio. He practically lives there. Soonyoung was planning to head back to the dorms when Junhui showed him a Twitter post. 

Some of the kids have secret Twitter accounts and they sometimes lurk there to gather some reactions every after their activity or in Junhui’s case, save some HQ photo of him to use as his wallpaper or to send in their group chat. 

But today, he showed Soonyoung… _something interesting._

“Where’s Jihoon? Is he inside?” 

Seungkwan nodded. “I wish you could take him home today, hyung. No matter how much I nag, he’s so ready to become a hermit again. Tell him to rest, we just finished this era’s promotion anyway.” 

Soonyoung patted Seungkwan’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, okay? I’ll drag him home later.” 

“And don’t bother him too much, okay?” 

The older pouted and crossed his arms. “When did I even bother him?” 

“Always.” 

Seungkwan and Soonyoung are startled to see Jihoon standing by the door with his arms crossed, looking at them. “Go home, Seungkwan. I’ll take your vitamins, don’t worry about me.” 

Seungkwan sighed then bid the two leaders goodbye. Soonyoung, on the other hand, went inside with Jihoon inside the studio. 

“If you’re here to drag me home, don’t even dream about it.” 

Jihoon didn’t receive a response so he stopped what he’s doing to look at Soonyoung. When he turned his swivel chair, he saw Soonyoung grinning at him like a fool. “Why–Why are you smiling like that?” 

“Jihoon, how do you know me so well?” Soonyoung stood up and went in front of Jihoon. 

“Huh? What are you even saying?”

Soonyoung giggled then showed Jihoon something. When the other saw it, his eyes widened in shock but he quickly pretended like it’s nothing and turned his back on Soonyoung. 

“There are no other choices, okay?” Jihoon protested. 

Soonyoung took a seat next to Jihoon and smiled from ear to ear. “Oh, really?” 

“Kwon Soonyoung, I swear to God, I will call the others later and I will tell them to drag you back to the dorm.” 

Soonyoung saw Jihoon touching his ears. It’s a habit Jihoon does when he’s shy. 

“The fact that Jihoon knows is…” Soonyoung started reading the fansign post-it. “There are many options here tho, why did you choose that?” Soonyoung wiggled his eyebrows. “There’s ‘my cute self’, ‘i don’t reject skinship’ – oh, I like this one too, ‘i like soonyoung’ – then there’s ‘i’m really close with soonyoung’ and ‘i do a lot of aegyo’ which are all true tho… so why and how…” 

“Shut up, Kwon Soonyoung–” 

“How did you know I like you more, Lee Jihoon?” 

That’s when Jihoon shut his lips and he just stared at Soonyoung whose face is so serious different from when he’s grinning like a fool earlier. And they stared at each other for what feels like forever. 

Jihoon is the first to broke the silence then he awkwardly averted his gaze. He tried diverting the topic. 

“I… finished your solo song.” 

“As expected from Lee Jihoon. Did you add what I told you last week–” 

Jihoon cut him off with a sigh. “I added the tiger roars, don’t worry.” 

Soonyoung stood up and was attempting to give Jihoon a hug when Jihoon quickly dodged it. “I knew it! You like me too, Jihoonie~” 

Jihoon took a hold of his phone then quickly dialed someone. “Help me take this wild hamster away from my studio, please I’m begging you–” 

Soonyoung took the phone away from Jihoon and talked to the other person on the line. He laughed when he saw Chan’s contact name. “Don’t worry about us, Channie. Take some rest, okay? Love you.” He ended the call then returned it to Jihoon. “There’s no need for that. I’ll leave later if you let me take you out to eat, Jihoon. I know you didn’t eat lunch earlier.” 

Jihoon just sighed in defeat. He knew better than anyone else that he wouldn't be able to say no to Kwon Soonyoung. 

He shook his head with a fond smile on his face then answered. “Okay, you win.” 

Soonyoung smiled triumphantly then happily dragged Jihoon out of his studio to eat.

Soonyoung sat across Jihoon and silently put ice cubes on his hot ramen. He also took the other’s rice bowl and flipped it to cool down. 

They were already eating silently Soonyoung and Jihoon’s phone vibrated. “It’s Bumzu hyung, asking where we are.” Soonyoung looked at Jihoon and he was surprised when the other stood up and snapped a photo of them eating. 

“Too hungry to type so I’ll just send photo proof.” 

Soonyoung smiled. “We always tell you to take care of yourself, right? Except for making music, what have you done for yourself lately, Lee Jihoon?” 

There’s silence before Jihoon answered and his answer made Soonyoung stop slurping on his ramen. 

“Eating with you like this.” 

“Huh?” 

“I’m…” Jihoon averted his gaze. “I’m doing myself a favor by having a meal with you like this.” 

Soonyoung didn’t know how to answer. Many years of being friends and Lee Jihoon is still the most unexpected person to him. 

“So, do you still think that Soonyoung likes you more?” 

Jihoon almost choked on his food. 

🌌🌌🌌

_“I love that he knows me very well and that makes me want to know him more too.”_

“Ohhh, this is why Uncle Wonwoo calls you Woozipedia.” Uju said, amazed. “Then what should I call Daddy?” 

“Hoshipedia!” Soonyoung exclaimed. 

“But, how much do you love Daddy more, Papa? Is it true you like him more?” Uju asked and it got Soonyoung thinking. 

“Maybe, I really do like him more…” Soonyoung said with a smile on his face. “Don’t tell Daddy okay? He’s a competitive one. He doesn’t like losing to me when that question is asked.” 

Uju gestured his fingers as if he’s zipping his lips. Then, they continued their Powerpoint presentation. 

“How do I change the font, Papa?” 

Soonyoung pointed something at Uju. “Here, click here. Choose this one. It’s cute.” 

Uju did as he was told and they both giggled at the result. 

“Next…” Soonyoung knitted his brows and thought. “I love his eyes, his laugh, and his smile… everything.”

🌌🌌🌌

“Hyung, you and Jihoon hyung are onto something, right?” Seokmin asked Soonyoung. 

The older felt all the heat on his face rising up. “What– What– We are not–” He looked at Seokmin and the other was grinning at him.

“I mean, you always manage to find each other’s eyes even if you’re on different ends of a very long table, you always talk about him in interviews, you always crack jokes then look for his reaction, and you know what’s the most obvious thing, hyung?” 

“What?” 

“Whenever you are nervous or you want to say something funny, you always look at him after. He’s like your spell checker of some sort. Is he your teacher or something, hyung?” Seokmin asked. 

Soonyoung cupped his heated up cheeks and then he kept on fanning himself m, trying to cool down. “Can I tell you a secret, Seokmin?”

Seokmin’s eyes grew wide. “Oh, I love secrets.” He acted like he’s zipping his mouth and then put a hand on top of Soonyoung. “You know you can always trust me.”

“I don’t know why… but I like making Jihoon laugh. I don’t even know where it started but I feel happy here.” Soonyoung pointed at his heart. “Whenever Jihoon is laughing or smiling… I like seeing them. So, I really think…” He bit his lip. “I really think I like him.” 

Seokmin gasped like he was so shocked with a revelation. “Oh my god, you like Jihoon hyung.” 

“That’s… that’s only a secret, okay? Don’t ever tell anyone, hmm?” 

Seokmin nodded. “Of course, hyung. Your secret is safe with me.” 

“Promise?” 

“Promise.” 

Well, promises are made to be broken. 

Just a few days after, on a schedule, it might have been the excitement of being on stage again and talking to their fans. But yeah, it’s a slip of the tongue. 

Soonyoung did it again. His habit of looking at Jihoon again whenever he wants to say something. Well, fortunately for him, Jihoon is already staring at him when he does. It’s like the best feeling in the world. Bonus satisfying feeling is when he saw Jihoon laugh. Oh, he loves hearing him laugh so much. 

“Cute,” Soonyoung whispered, watching Jihoon laugh. 

“What cute? It’s kinda creepy tho.” Seokmin joked. 

“It’s the most adorable thing in the universe, Seokmin.” 

And so, Soonyoung managed to say what he wanted to say. 

“Hoshi hyung really likes looking at Woozi hyung whenever he’s nervous.” Seokmin said while his mic is on. 

_The freaking mic is on!_

Soonyoung felt his sweat trickling down his forehead when he realized what Seokmin did. 

“He’s like his spell checker or something. Hoshi hyung really likes Woozi hyung.” Seokmin continued while slapping Soonyoung’s back and Soonyoung swore he wanted the ground to swallow him whole. 

It’s like Seokmin exposing to the whole Caratland he’s in love with Jihoon. He needs to divert the situation fast. Kwon Soonyoung, you need to think fast. 

However, he was surprised when it’s Jihoon who answered Seokmin. His heart broke into a thousand pieces when he heard Jihoon’s laughter at what Seokmin just said. 

“Dokyeom, you’re joking, right?” 

🌌🌌🌌

“Oh no.” Uju pouted. “Did you fight with Daddy? Oh! Is that why you didn’t reply to him in Weverse?” 

Soonyoung chuckled. “Did Daddy tell you about that? That I didn’t reply to him in Weverse?” 

The little boy nodded. 

“Well, I thought he didn’t like me back so…” 

Uju stood up and put both hands on his waist. “Idiot Papa.” 

Soonyoung pinched his cheeks. “Why is it that I’m not even offended whenever it’s you and Daddy telling me that?” 

“So, what’s the next reason, Papa?” 

“I love that he’s really good with his words.” 

🌌🌌🌌

_[I am always amazed when I see Woozi, he's really musically-talented. It is amazing to watch him make music.]_

_[Woozi, who’s always working hard]_

_[Woozi is working hard right now]_

_[Best ❤️]_

_[I, once again, find him amazing. The genius behind Seventeen’s songs. Woozi, Seventeen’s engine.]_

“You know what?” Jeonghan said when he found Soonyoung on his bed, staring at his phone. 

“What, hyung?” 

Jeonghan shook his head. “You’re both hopeless.” 

Soonyoung stared at him, confused. “Huh?” 

“Do you think posting those compliments while it’s obvious you’re avoiding him for the past few days will make him know what you feel?” 

The other lowered his head. “Maybe… he doesn’t really like me _that_ way.” 

“Idiots.” Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “You promised him you’ll accompany him today, right?” 

Soonyoung smacked his head. How dare he forget about it? “Oh, shoot.” He looked at the time and figured Jihoon might not want Soonyoung to bother him anymore. “It’s already late, hyung. I’ll just message him.” 

Jeonghan shook his head. “Yes, keep doing that. It will really be too late.”

_[Today too, you must be tired, wrap it up well, I’m always thankful, you’re precious❤️]_

He posted a long message for Jihoon in Weverse. In case he’s on mute because of what happened. 

Soonyoung screamed into his pillow, trying to let out all of his frustrations ignoring Jihoon for the past few days. 

He was startled when he felt his phone vibrate. It’s a notification from Weverse. 

_[WOOZI 🌟] ㅋㅋㅋ wow i saw weverse just now ㅋㅋㅋ i was wondering why you weren’t coming ㅋㅋㅋ_

Soonyoung didn’t know how fast he stood up and got himself dressed. 

“Soonyoung! Where are you going?!” Jeonghan shouted when he saw Soonyoung passing by his room. 

“It was better late than never, hyung!” Soonyoung shouted before he closed the door of their dorm and ran to Jihoon’s studio as fast as lightning. 

Soonyoung’s heart skipped a beat when he saw Jihoon sleeping. He must have really waited. He smacked his head. Stupid Soonyoung. How can you make Jihoon wait? 

  
  


“I thought you won’t come,” Jihoon said when he saw Soonyoung standing there with a huge smile on his face. 

“I thought...you might be waiting,” Soonyoung answered as he took a step forward.

Jihoon rubbed his nape. “Hmm, not really.” 

Soonyoung really finds Jihoon’s tsundere-ism so cute. Well, he finds everything about Jihoon cute. “You have something to tell me, right?”

He saw Jihoon tense. “I...Soonyoung, you—”

Soonyoung’s smile went even wider. Why is his heart beating so fast? It’s not like he’s sure of what Jihoon has to say, right? “It’s okay, Jihoon. You can say it.”

Jihoon clenched his fist then shut his eyes. “Soonyoung, you are an idiot.”

Soonyoung stopped in his tracks as he stared at Jihoon. He just called him an idiot but why is his heart still beating this fast? What Jihoon said next made Soonyoung’s heart beat faster than it already is. His heart felt like it was full of stars exploding all at the same time.

“You are an idiot but... _I like you_.”

“Yes.” It’s the only thing Soonyoung managed to say.

“Yes, what? Yes, you are an idiot? Yes, you know I like you?”

Soonyoung wanted to cry. Oh, god. Is this really happening? “Yes, I can be your boyfriend.”

“But, I haven’t even asked you yet—”

Soonyoung walked closer to Jihoon. He put both of his hands on both sides of Jihoon’s swivel chair. “It’s okay. That’s where we’re going anyways because I like you too, Jihoonie~”

Before Jihoon could even react, Soonyoung leaned closer to his face and connected their lips.

  
  


🌌🌌🌌

“ _Lee Jihoon is so good with words that I know every word I say to describe him won’t do him any justice at all_.” 

Uju watched his Papa smile like the real whipped man that he is. “Whipped.” 

“Ya! Where did you learn that word?” 

“Uncle Junnie! He said Uncle Wonwoo is whipped for him.” Uju answered and Soonyoung just laughed. 

“Your uncles are teaching you weird things.” 

Soonyoung asked Uju to move a bit as he typed the next reason. 

“What’s a _tsun tsun_ , Papa? Is that the sound of a train?” Uju pointed at the words Soonyoung typed on the screen. 

“Baby universe, that’s choo choo.” Soonyoung chuckled. “Tsun tsun is when you say something and you do the opposite of it.” 

“Oh! I know! I know that! Is it just like when Daddy told you he hates you but I woke up in the middle of the night and saw him showering you with kisses on the couch?” Uju reminisced and Soonyoung laughed. 

“Or that one time Daddy told you you’re not a tiger and he went home with a huge tiger plushie as a tiger peace offering?” Uju excitedly asked. 

“Yeah…” Soonyoung nodded. “That’s #5. I love that he’s a tsun tsun…”

  
  


🌌🌌🌌

It happened when Jihoon and Soonyoung finally became a thing after years of mutual pining. It was their rest day and some of them are playing games on their phones while chilling in Jihoon and Mingyu’s room. 

“Liking a tiger and thinking you are one are two different things,” Jihoon said. “If you still think you’re a tiger, let’s go, I’m gonna take you to the hospital.” 

Soonyoung walked out of Jihoon’s room. 

“Ooh, I smell lover’s quarrel,” Junhui mumbled that earned a glare from Jihoon. “Okay, I’m gonna go find Wonwoo.” 

Cheol patted Jihoon’s back. “Good luck taming the tiger, Jihoon.” 

And then it started. Soonyoung started ignoring Jihoon the whole day. No calls, no texts, no Soonyoung to eat with him, no Soonyoung to cuddle with before they go home to the dorm. 

Jihoon took his phone and just went to Weverse to maybe distract himself. However, it didn’t help. He found Soonyoung online there and is currently trying to convince every Carat that he’s a tiger and not a hamster. 

Jihoon tsk-ed. “Why is he so childish?” 

His phone started vibrating again and it’s a notif from their group chat about their performance tomorrow. They will be switching their personalized shirts while performing that one song and they’re currently discussing who switches with who. 

When he saw who he’s gonna be exchanging shirts with, Jihoon immediately exited the chatroom and dialed a number. 

“Hey, do you want to… uhm, maybe...switch with me?” 

The next day, Soonyoung is still ignoring Jihoon but when the last song came and the other saw whose shirt he’s wearing, Soonyoung’s eyes went wide then he returned to pretending that he’s still mad at Jihoon. 

“Ya!” 

“What?” 

Jihoon bit his lower lip. “Lend me your tiger belt.” 

That made Soonyoung more shocked. “What?” 

“I want your tiger belt.” 

Soonyoung huffed then went to get his tiger belt to give it to Jihoon. Jihoon tried to be nonchalant but almost laughed when he saw Soonyoung’s face still pretending he’s mad at Jihoon with a cute pout. 

_“I’ll sing to you even when this moment passes~”_

The whole venue screamed when Jihoon posed like a tiger while singing those lines with a huge and fond smile on his face. 

“Wow, Jihoon hyung… you’re always telling Soonyoung hyung he’s not a tiger but you really did this in a concert. Wow, I’m amazed at the level of tsundere-ism.” Seokmin commented and Jihoon was not paying attention because he’s too busy scrolling something on his phone. 

“Where’s Jeonghan hyung by the way?” Seungkwan asked.

“He told me he’s going home with Performance Team’s van,” Jisoo answered. The younger members are about to ask why when Jisoo mouthed ‘Hoshi-Woozi LQ’ and they understood immediately why. 

“Do you guys think our manager will allow pets inside our dorm?” Jihoon asked, not taking his eyes off his phone. 

Jisoo answered. “Maybe they’ll allow you. Bookkeu and Aji are often in our dorms, right?” 

The rest of the vocal team agreed. 

“What kind of pet? Is it a dog or a cat–” 

“A tiger cub.”

Jisoo and the rest of the vocal team almost choked on their water. 

In the end, Seungkwan told their driver to stop by a toy store they passed by while going home. Vocal team’s van went home full of cute tiger plushies but of course, they don’t mind. It’s much, much better than a tiger cub roaming inside their dorm. 

And so, the first thing Jihoon did after arriving at their dorm is rush to Soonyoung’s room hugging six tiger plushies, his heart beating so fast in his chest. He tried to hide his red ears and red face with the stuffed animals he’s holding as a peace offering on their first lover’s spat. 

He was about to enter when he saw Jeonghan inside the room. He and Soonyoung were talking by the window. 

“I mean… I admit it’s kinda childish but I just expected him to be my #1 supporter, right hyung? But yeah… I must admit I almost ran across the stage to kiss him when he did that earlier. How dare you, Lee Jihoon.” Soonyoung ranted, his back is still facing Jihoon. 

Jeonghan already saw the younger. He nodded knowingly then winked at Jihoon. “I completely understand, Nyong.” 

“Thank you for being my #1 tiger agenda supporter, hyung.” 

Jeonghan shook his head. “You’re always welcome but I think I’m not your #1 tiger agenda supporter.” He pointed at the door and when Soonyoung saw Jihoon hugging tiger plushies, his eyes went wide in shock. 

He didn’t even know how Jeonghan slipped out of his room, leaving him and Jihoon because all he could see was just Jihoon at the moment. 

The other’s ears are red and he’s not looking at Soonyoung. 

“Soonyoung… I’m…” Jihoon cleared his throat. Like the true tsun tsun that he is, he still tried to maintain his composure as if he’s not hugging tiger plushies in front of his boyfriend to say sorry. “I’m... sorry. You know I…” Before he could even say anything, Soonyoung already pulled him into a hug, squeezing the stuffed animal in between them. “Am I… forgiven?” Jihoon asked but his heart fell when Soonyoung shook his head. 

“Say ‘ _horanghae_ ’ first.” 

“No.” 

“Horanghae.” 

“Nope… Soonyoung, no–” _Okay he pouted!_ “Horanghae…” Jihoon felt his whole face heating up. 

Then the next thing he knew, Soonyoung already leaned in to connect their lips. 

🌌🌌🌌

_“I love that he’s a tsun tsun and that makes every moment with him extraordinary and special.”_

“Papa, can I put more tigers on the borders, please.” Uju requested. 

“Show me something cute first.” 

Uju winked. 

Soonyoung pretended like he was struck with something. “Aigoo, Jihoon, and I really brought the cutest baby universe in the world.” 

“What’s next, Papa?” 

“I love him because he’s so precious.” 

🌌🌌🌌

  
  


Soonyoung couldn’t understand why. 

_Is it too sudden? Is it wrong timing?_

Why didn’t Jihoon gave him an answer when he asked him to marry him?

“Kwon Soonyoung, I swear to god, I want to break every bone in your body right now,” Wonwoo commented after Soonyoung ranted to him. “If I were Jihoon, I would have kicked you out of his studio.” 

“But impromptu proposals are the best!” Junhui exclaimed. He patted Soonyoung’s back to comfort him. “Don’t worry, Nyong. You did great.” 

“But why didn’t he give me an answer?” Soonyoung put his head on both of his palms. 

“Maybe he’s just shocked?” 

“Who wouldn’t if you ask him to marry you while cuddling on his studio couch?” Wonwoo shook his head. 

Junhui glared at him. “Shut up! You asked me to be your boyfriend while playing PUBG!” That automatically shut Wonwoo up. “He’ll give you an answer, Nyong.” 

“Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!” 

The three looked at the direction of the voices. They all agreed to relax for a day and Chan suggested bungee jumping. Who are they to say no to their _maknae?_

“Oh, shit. Jihoon lost the game.” 

The others are now laughing and teasing Jihoon because he’ll be the next one to bungee jump. 

“Hyungs! We’ll pick someone who’ll accompany Jihoon hyung!” Seungkwan called the three and they quickly ran towards them. 

“You’re scared of heights, Jihoon,” Soonyoung whispered. 

“I… lost. What can I do?” Jihoon replied. He seemed too distracted. 

Soonyoung sighed. “Look, Ji. You don’t have to give me an answer right away, okay? You can… take your time. Don’t be distracted with what I said.” 

“I’m not–” Jihoon shut his eyes. “You’ll...wait?” 

Soonyoung squeezed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile. 

Well, the next thing they both knew, they’re both up there, standing 30 meters above the ground. Yes, Kwon Soonyoung lost the game too. Well, at least he pretended. 

“You should’ve just told us you’d go with him, you know,” Seungkwan mumbled after the results. 

Soonyoung volunteered the first one to bungee jump. He wanted to show Jihoon it’s not scary at all. Before going to the edge, he kissed the back of Jihoon’s hand and said, “Your answer is too precious so I’ll definitely wait, okay?” 

Jihoon didn’t answer. 

Then he went to jump without hesitation while shouting ‘Horanghae’. He kept on shouting that it’s not scary too. 

When he made it to the ground again, the first thing he did is look up and shout at Jihoon some encouraging words. 

“You can do it! – I love you – Don’t be afraid – Just shout _‘wooahae’_ , it helps!” 

However, what Jihoon shouted after jumping is not what everyone is expecting. 

“Kwon Soonyoung, I do!” 

🌌🌌🌌

_“I love him because he’s really precious and no word could ever describe how much I feel when that day came.”_

“Why are my dads both crybabies?” 

Soonyoung laughed when he saw Uju wiping his tears with his right sleeve. “Aigoo, Daddy Jihoon is more crybaby tho.” 

“Okay, reason #7!” 

Before Soonyoung could tell Uju about the last reason, his phone vibrated and it revealed a message from Jihoon telling him he’s on his way home. 

Soonyoung and Uju looked at each other, their mouths agape. Their hands on both sides of their heads as they exclaimed in unison, “Oh no!” 

Just as expected, Jihoon arrived a few minutes later. When the door opened, he saw Uju holding a party popper with a huge smile on his face.

“Happy birthday, Daddy!” 

Before Jihoon could ask where Soonyoung is, Uju tugged him to his and Soonyoung’s room. The room is dark, only the stars on the ceiling are giving it light. The little boy made Jihoon sit on the massage chair Jeonghan gave the couple as a wedding gift. 

“What is this, baby universe?” 

He was startled when a projector suddenly lit up. Beside it, is Soonyoung wearing a suit – and wait, is he wearing his anti-radiation glasses? – smiling at him from ear-to-ear. 

“Good evening. This is T. Kwon and our lesson for today is…” Soonyoung nodded and Jihoon heard Uju clicking the space bar of his laptop beside him. Jihoon laughed when he saw what flashed in front of him. “–7 things I love about Lee Jihoon.” 

Jihoon shook his head with a fond smile on his face. “Is that… Monotype Corsiva? –Why did you use that picture?!” 

Soonyoung and Uju shrugged as they started presenting what they had prepared. It was worth it when Jihoon cried at the end of the presentation. Soonyoung and Uju knew he’d cry. He’s crybaby Jihoon after all. 

“I’m crying because Kwon Soonyoung managed to make me a PowerPoint presentation.” Jihoon reasoned and the two just laughed. 

“It’s Uju who made it. I’m just guiding him.” Soonyoung proudly said and it made Jihoon laugh. 

“Happy birthday, love.” Jihoon didn’t know where it came from but the next thing he knew, Soonyoung and Uju were already in front of him holding a cake with a bowl of rice and a bottle of cola as the centerpiece. Birthdays are indeed the best when you're with the people you love the most.

"Thank you for being born."

Jihoon kissed Soonyoung and Uju on their foreheads. "Thank you so much for coming into my life."

They were tucking Uju on his bed when Jihoon realized that there’s something missing. 

“But what’s reason #7 tho?” He asked. “You said it’s 7 things but the slides are only up to 6?” 

Soonyoung and Uju looked at each other. Uju took something from his pocket. It’s a piece of paper. 

When Jihoon opened it, he felt like he wanted to cry again. 

“What’s your wish, Daddy?” 

Jihoon kissed the little boy on his forehead then he stood up and went to get something too. When he came back, he handed Soonyoung and Uju a piece of paper too. 

Soonyoung gasped when he realized what it was. He hugged Jihoon and Uju, tears streaming down his face. “Ya, Jihoon… this is…” 

“Yes, I already filed for adoption. This is why I’m busy all day.” 

Uju just stared at them, clueless. “Papa, Daddy, what is this? Why are you crying, Papa? Who is Lee Byul?” 

Jihoon cupped Uju’s cheeks and kissed his nose. _“Baby universe, you'll be a big brother soon.”_

**Author's Note:**

> — hope you enjoyed reading 💕  
> — kudos and comments are highly-appreciated ✨  
> — P.S. the ppt presentation is like that because it's uju who made it (with the guidance of his papa soonyoung~)


End file.
